1. Field
The disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A hybrid vehicle that has been proposed (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-125078 (JP 2014-125078 A)) is configured to be equipped with an engine, a first motor, a planetary gear, a second motor and a battery. The planetary gear has a sun gear, a carrier and a ring gear, which are connected to the first motor, the engine and a drive shaft coupled to an axle respectively. The second motor is connected to the drive shaft. The battery exchanges power with the first motor and the second motor. In this configuration, when an accelerator is off, a braking force is applied to the vehicle through regenerative driving of the second motor and the motoring of the engine by the first motor with fuel injection stopped. With this hybrid vehicle, when the accelerator is off, the motoring of the engine is carried out by the first motor so that power is consumed by the first motor. Thus, the battery is restrained from being overcharged.